You And I Collide
by JRoss
Summary: Two different people. Two different backgrounds - both brought together because of their differences. A Slash SiriusRemus and how the two lived up to the tale - their tale and my story.
1. Chapter I

**You And I Collide**

**Remus' POV**

I suppose you can say it was love at first site. But I never believed in such modesty – such belief. So I'll let you read the story. Not my story, but a story, and you tell me what you think.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I received an email from a fan a few weeks ago on a Sirius Black/Remus Lupin story. I have never tried writing slash, nor have I really written in debt description, but for the fans of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin – I shall try. You don't like, then don't read.

* * *

**August**

Sophia and David Lupin were in their home – a French villa outside the border of Paris, nursing their newborn baby. Being five months old, Remus John Lupin did not speak nor did he read. However, on Sunday mornings, when David read his newspaper, you could catch Remus sneaking in bits and phrases, trying to comprehend what was going on in the outside world over his mum's shoulder.

The Lupin family was not English. They were French. And most of the time, you could catch them speaking to each other in their natural culture.

"Bonjour, Papa," Remus spoke his first words at the age of one and walked too. However, his parents never told him he was a wizard.

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon. Ten year old Remus was outside in his mother's garden, leaping and frolicking, trying his best to capture the fluttery butterfly that forbid itself to be touched by the likes of the young child. Remus laughed and giggled, and leaped some more before Sophia Lupin cried out, "Remus! Non." Sophia Lupin was an astronomer, but highly believed in leaving nature alone so it could run its' course. So she obviously did not like her son running around disturbing the butterfly.

"Mama…" he tried, protesting and wanting to be a child.

"Non." Remus sighed and sat on the patch of grass next to the rose garden his mother had so carefully watered. "J'aime, Remus."

"J'aime, Mama." I love you. Those simple words were all it took to get Remus smiling again. He was an optimist at times, but still a child. So to nurture him and make him happy, he wanted to be told he was loved.

"Remus!" His father called to him. Standing up, Remus ran at full speed to his father's beckoning call, giggling out in happiness. This was life. This was sanctuary.

"Papa?" he asked, seeing his father reading the _Prophet. _David Lupin's spectacles settled down at the bridge of his nose, a smile plastered on his face. Not needing to say anything, he patted his lap.

Remus eagerly climbed aboard and turned the pages when his father gave a nod of approval, trying to read a few things as he went along.

"Ah… Je prefer le chaise." David told his son, who quickly bounced off his lap to go into the living room – where there were more comfier lounge chairs. "Oui, tres bien." He sighed as he sat down. Being forty years old and having a mischievous son was lots of hard work.

"Papa?" Remus looked concerned. His father looked tired before – but not like this. His father just shook his head, reassuring the young boy.

* * *

"Remus! NON!" His mother yelled as he raced into the forest behind their house. He was mad, and resentful, not wanting to speak with anyone.

Just hours ago he was told his father was rushed to the hospital and died of a common muggle disease – Cancer. His mother, still in tears, raced after her son, not wanting him hurt. "REMUS!"

"Non!" He called out, and ran deeper. A snarl, and howl and a yip was heard before Remus backed into a tree. "MAMA!" …but she was not quick enough.

* * *

Eleven year old Remus Lupin was sitting in his mother's olds mobile, in London, on his way to the train station. There were scars under his eyes from the night before, and some bruises trailing up his arm. He rubbed his head in annoyance and sighed.

"You'll like it there, Remus," his mother said, trying her best to talk English. "I know it is nothing like our culture or back home, but Professor Dumbledore thinks it will be good if you meet some people, get used to a different environment."

"He'll lock me in a cage," Remus said and growled when his French accent was still there. How was he supposed to make friends if he sounded strange? Eleven year olds… pff.

"He won't." she assured him. "And I packed you a variety of books, leather bounded, that I am sure will keep you occupied on the train to school."

"You went there?" he asked, ignoring her statements about his books.

"Well, no. Your father and I," her breath hitched a little at the sound of her husband, but did not want to worry Remus. Remus noticed this. "Your father and I went to Beauxbatons Academy. However, if my memory serves me correctly, Hogwarts was always the best."

"It's a lie." he said simply and looked out the car window. The English rain welcomed them as it drizzled down the car window.

"Remus John Lupin," she began heavily but sighed. "Please. Just try it there." Remus said nothing to his mother and shrugged.

"Promise me."

He sighed in annoyance, "I'll try."


	2. Chapter II

**You And I Collide**

**Author Note:**

I received an email from a fan a few weeks ago on a Sirius Black/Remus Lupin story. I have never tried writing slash, nor have I really written in debt description, but for the fans of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin – I shall try. You don't like, then don't read.

Disclaimer : This all belongs to Rowling

* * *

"_It's a lie." he said simply and looked out the car window. The English rain welcomed them as it drizzled down the car window. _

_"Remus John Lupin," she began heavily but sighed. "Please. Just try it there." Remus said nothing to his mother and shrugged._

_"Promise me."_

_He sighed in annoyance, "I'll try."_

* * *

**September**

Remus stood on the platform between nine and ten, his mother telling him it was how her cousin got aboard the train when she was younger. "But of course she knew nothing at the time and I still…"

"Mum," Remus said flatly, not bothering to hide his French accent anymore.

"Right. Well, have fun my little cub."

"Mum," Remus' eyes darted around the station, hoping no one saw. "You can't say those kind of things aloud," he hissed. "Please!"

Sophia Lupin laughed, and then bent down to look her son in the eye. "Nobody is worth meeting if they cannot accept you."

"You don't understand…" he whined.

"But I do." She persisted, and gave him a final reassuring hug. "Be sure to write, and bush your teeth morning and night. Oh! And listen to Mr. Dumbledore."

Remus nodded. "Au revoir, mama." He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. And then, striking up enough courage to speak English he said, "I'll miss you." His mother wiped a tear from his face and hugged him again.

"Au revoir – my Remmy." Sophia turned, gave one last wave, and left the station. Remus sighed. Well now what? Supposedly, his aunt had told him to run straight into the wall. Well what a classic – how clever. Who thought of these pathetic rules, again? His shoulders fell limp and he ran threw.

* * *

On the other side, he waved a hand in front of his face to make sure hewas still there. "Woa…" he whispered to himself.

"You're telling me," a boy said, licking his lips, walking up to Remus. "Severus Snape," he said, shaking Remus' hand. He grabbed Remus by the hair and said, "Listen squirt." Remus winced.

"You're hurting me," Remus tried to cry out, but the greasy haired git in front of him ignored Remus' protest.

"If you're not in Slytherin – you'll regret it." Snape pushed him back against a wall, cornering him. "You got it?"

"I – I'm sorry, I…"

"Don't apologize to him." Another voice rang out. Remus closed his eyes, but heard a few "ouches" and "OWS!" in front of him. After hearing a few more punches and a collision to the floor, he opened his eyes. Severus Snape – the kid that was cornering him was knocked out cold on the floor, and next to him was another boy with shaggy black hair, waving his bloody fist around and grinning.

"I am the almighty Sirius Black! Here me roar!" he triumphantly announced, and laughed. A few first years stared at him in fright, before quickly running off.

"Technically, you can't be almighty by such things as fighting," Remus said.

"Technically, I just kicked that baboon's arse for you and you're complaining. Nice to meet you kid. Sirius Black," he held out his hand for Remus to shake, and Remus, figuring it was as good time as any to make a friend, shook the boy's hand.

"Hm." Was all Remus could say.

"You want to sit near me on the train?"

"Sure."

"Yeah?"

"Sure."

* * *

Sirius Black led Remus Lupin to the train, and hoisted his bags up for him. Once they got to an empty compartment, Sirius said, "So do you talk?"

Remus shrugged and said, "Sure." Sirius scowled, getting quite annoyed.

"Come on kid – say something."

Remus shrugged again, "Sure." But this time, he let out a little of his French accent. Sirius' eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh! I get it. You can't speak much English, can you?"

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes, leaning his head back against the seat. "No. I can speak just fine. You're just a boring person."

"Me? Kid, Sirius Black and boring should never be used in the same sentence."

"Hypothetically, you just used them in the same sentence," Remus pointed out. Sirius scowled again.

"Alright, so maybe I did. That's the last time it's going to happen, you hear me, kid? Never going to happen again." And with that, Sirius crossed his arms over his chest.

Remus shrugged, "Sure."

A good few moments later, Sirius Black realized he was getting bored and slightly annoyed. Remus took notice. "Are you okay?"

"Just spiffy," came the reply.

"Okay." Remus shrugged and pulled out his book on werewolf mating before Sirius eyed him skeptically.

"No. Not everything is okay. You're a boring person." He told Remus, causing the lonely little werewolf to frown. Sirius could see hints of tears making themselves noticeable in Remus' eyes. Once the first tear escaped, another came just as quickly. Sirius ran over to Remus and patted him on the back, soothingly. "Shh, it's okay. I didn't mean it."

Remus hiccupped, "Yes you did. You want to know the worst part?"

Sirius shook his head, "What?"

"It's true!" And again the compartment filled with sobs.

"Oh, no, no… shh, it's not true. You're a very… well mannered person." Sirius said, trying to find the right words.

"You're just saying that," again, another hiccup but it came out as a whisper.

"I'm not." Sirius took his index finger and placed it under Remus' chin, guiding it upward so amber eyes met sapphire. "It's not true, Lupin. You're cool. Really smart, too. I can just get that 'smartness' vibe from you." Sirius gave a small smile and blew some cool air onto Remus' cheeks, trying to dry the tears. "Anything I say isn't worth crying over."

"Thank you," Remus whispered. Abruptly, he was surrounded with arms around him, Sirius' front against his back. Sirius noticed the werewolf tense, and loosened his grip.

"No need to be scared." He whispered into Remus' ear, and for some reason, Remus couldn't understand why his hair stood on its' end as a reaction of the voice.

He just nodded and settled back into the taller boy's arms, letting his senses lead him into sleep.

* * *

_Review Are Appreciated._


End file.
